vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Bloodlily
Summary Sara Bloodlily is a member of Akatsuki and an A-Rank student. Originally, she lived in the middle of a mountain in Italy, bedridden due to a disease causing her bones to be brittle. Her father was obsessed with art, in particular, a painting he was working on. Unfortunately, he died from disease before finishing his magnus opus. Sara, who initially hated art, decided to become engrossed in it and finish her father's final piece. She then became a world renown painter under the alias "Mario Rosso". She became affiliated with the Rebellion after being adopted by Kouzou Kazamatsuri. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B, likely 10-A physically, Varies with Purple Caricature Name: Sara Bloodlily, Mario Rosso, Kaleidoscope, Bloody Da Vinci Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Magic, Weapon Creation (Can summon her Device, which consists of a painting set), Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Can control colors and apply ideas to said colors. Capable of creating a pond if she applies Aqua, turning herself to steel if she applies grey etc. It is later revealed that her ability is to manifest her imagination), Creation, Summoning, Power Mimicry and Duplication with Purple Caricature (Purple Caricature allows her to bring her drawings to life which allows her to create both things out of her imagination and even copies of her opponent which replicate everything about them, including physical stats, energy capacity, abilities, but they won't have the same thought processes). Attack Potency: At least Human level physically (Has a physical and defensive criteria of F, meaning she should be not much different from a normal human), likely Athlete level (Could to some extent react to Ikki and other fighters and could jump several meters high), Varies with Purple Caricature (Purple Caricature brings everything she writes to life, including copies of her opponent). Speed: Normal Human movement speed, with FTL+ reactions (Could react to Ikki's attacks and even have the time to draw and bring drawings to life in mid-combat). Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Human level (Should be no different from a regular human), higher with Color of Magic. Varies with Purple Caricature (Purople Caricature copies the durability of the original). Stamina: Average Range: Varies with Purple Caricature. At least several meters with Color of Magic Standard Equipment: Her Device: Brush of Demiurge Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: While her drawing speed is extremely high and usable in combat, Purple Caricature is still limited by knowledge. To be able to draw clones of Ikki she had to see and touch his body before, however, she was still capable of drawing Edelweiss easily to her full potential without such a need beforehand. Furthermore, if the character she draws is too powerful she will need a lot more mana to manifest it, limiting the number of clones she can create. Lastly, while Purple Caricature will recreate everything about a character perfectly including physical traits, mana and even abilities, the thought process won't be the same. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Brush of Demiurge (デミウルゴスの筆 Demiurugosu no Fude): Sara's Device. It takes the form of a painting set. Trick Art ( 騙し絵, Deceptive Picture): A noble art of Sara's, that allows her to create exact copies of any individual she likes, copying behavior, aura, spirit, voice, and face perfectly. She used this to create exact clones of all the Akatsuki members. Color of Magic (色彩魔術カラー・オブ・マジック, Karā Obu Majikku): One of Sara's Noble Arts, the effects of this Noble Arts changes based on the color used by Sara. For example, by using gray color, Sara can turn her body into steel. *'Color of Magic—Aqua Blue of Water Surface' (色彩魔術—水面のアクアブル, lit . Color Spellcasting—Aqua Blue of Water Surface): By using the color blue, Sara can transform any surface into water, where she can then dive into. *'Color of Magic—Fire Red of Brilliant Blaze' (色彩魔術—赫炎のファイアレート, lit Color Spellcasting—Fire Red of Brilliant Blaze): By using the color red, Sara can create magma-like substance, which burns anything it touches. *'Color of Magic—Silk White of Steady Guidance' (色彩魔術—導きのシルクホワイト, lit. ColorSpellcasting—Silk White of Guidance): By using the color white, Sara creates a path that traps her opponent. *'''Color of Magic—Gunmetal Gray of Rigid Steel (色彩魔術—鋼のガンメタル, lit. Color Spellcasting—Steel Gunmetal): By using the color gray, Sara can turn her body into steel, increasing her durability. It's unknown if she can use the technique on other things than herself. **'Color of Magic—Stone Gray of the Roadside:' By using a different shade of gray, Sara can make herself harder to notice, like a stone at a roadside, effectively turning her invisible. The technique makes normal humans unable to even sense the existence of the user. *'Color of Magic—Bright Yellow of Flash:' By using the color yellow, Sara can create a flash of light, which temporarily blinds her opponent. Purple Caricature (幻想戯画, Illusion Caricature): Sara's strongest ability, which lets her make the images she draws reality. With this ability, she can create objects, like missiles or even copies of people, like Edelweiss. *'Purple Caricature—Thompson' (幻想戯画—トンプソン, lit. Illusion Caricature—Thompson): Sara creates a drum-fed machine gun. *'Purple Caricature—Tomahawk' (幻想戯画—トマホーク, lit. Illusion Caricature—Tomahawk). Sara creates a missile that heads towards her opponent. *'Purple Caricature—Necro Battalion' (幻想戯画—死霊軍隊, lit Illusion Caricature—Ghost Army)'' Sara creates over a hundred skeletons wielding machine guns. *'Purple Caricature—Uncrowned Sword King''' (幻想戯画—無冠の剣王, lit. Illusion Caricature—Uncrowned Sword King) Sara creates a copy of Ikki Kurogane, that can use all of his abilities. *'Purple Caricature—Twin-Wings, Edelweiss:' Sara creates a copy of Edelweiss, that can use her abilities. The ability requires a large amount of magic. *'Purple Caricature—Mario Rosso:' Sara creates a 3 meter tall gladiator, called Mario Rosso. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery LN_vol_6_color_illustration_4_Sara_vs_Kuraudo.jpg|Sara vs Kuraudo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Magic Users Category:Information Users